So Much More Than a Fairytale
by Erik Howlett
Summary: Post timeskip. Ever since their run in with Sasuke and Hebi, Naruto has been feeling real low. On top of that, he still hasn't told Hinata his true feelings for her. Thankfully, Jiraiya and the other sensei have a plan to fix that. NaruHina, I own nil.
1. Chapt 1: The Plan

**Okay, this is my first fanfic so I decided to go with a songfic for my favorite Knuckle-Head ninja and the Hyuga heiress (Long live NaruHina). I know that this song has been done for the NaruHina couple a number of times, but it fits so well that I couldn't help myself. This takes place after the time skip. Constructive criticism is accepted. Now, on with the Fanfic ….**

"Talking."

"_Singing."_

'_Thinking._'

"_**More than one person singing."**_

* * *

**ACT 1:**

**The Plan.**

It was July 2nd in Konoha, and all the villagers were busy preparing for the huge fireworks display that was planned for Independence Day. Over at Ichiraku Ramen, Jiraiya was busy devouring a bowl of pork ramen. Hearing a rush of air next to him, Jirayia turned to see Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Tsunade each teleport in and grab a seat next to him.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Jonin and our prestigious Fifth Hokage," the Toad Sannin said sarcastically. "Oh, hey Jiraiya," said Kakashi and Tsunade almost simultaneously. "So, what's up," Jirayia asked, beginning to wonder why the five of them had even shown up.

"Its Naruto," replied Kakashi nonchalantly. "Ever since his run-in with Sasuke, he's been really depressed. In fact, the only time I've seen him relax is when he's around either Sakura, Sai, or Hinata; especially around Hinata. He acts kinda apprehensive when he's around her."

"I've noticed that as well," Kurenai injected. "Hinata has been so happy since she and Naruto have been hanging out more." At this news, Jirayia grinned widely and began to chuckle to himself. "I knew that this was bound to happen," he said. "While we were gone training, Naruto told me that he had feelings for Hinata, now it seems as though they're both equally as shy about it."

"Well, I guess its time to lend this couple a hand," said Tsunade, to everyone's surprise. "I agree," said Gai. "It would be foolish for those two to deny their youthful love for one another any longer!" At his statement, the whole group sweat dropped, though they had to concur with him. After they got over Gai's idiocy, they where all lost in thought, thinking of a way to get Naruto and Hinata together.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Jiraiya shouted, startling everyone present. "We can have Naruto escort Hinata to this lagoon I found in the forest for the fireworks on the 4th! It has a perfect view of the night sky. Then we can keep watch in the brush to help get them together."

"Yeah, but we'll have to disguise it as a mission or Naruto won't take the bait," Kakashi pointed out. At that, Jiraiya had to agree with him. They all turned to Tsunade, who was in the middle of finishing her bowl of ramen, and looked at her sympathetically. "Oh, alright," she replied a bit annoyed. "I'll set it up."

"Set what up?" said a voice behind the group. Slowly, they turned to see that Naruto Uzumaki himself had just arrived. He took his place on a stool to the right of his teacher and ordered a bowl of the house special. "So what where you guys talking about?" he inquired as his meal arrived.

"Well, we were… talking about a new mission for you," said Kakashi in a relaxed tone. When the others looked at him like he was nuts, he gave them a look that said/though _'relax guys, I got this.'_ Upon hearing the Copy Ninja's word, Naruto zipped over to him with an excited look on his face. "Really Kakashi-sensei? What kinda mission are we talkin'about here? Fighting Sound ninja, rescuing a village from certain death, come on tell me!!"

"Alright Naruto, your mission is take Hinata to a certain spot so that she can watch the upcoming fireworks. You also need to stay with her to make sure that she's safe."

At this news Naruto was taken back a bit. _'M-m-me, a-a-a-and Hinata? Go watch the fireworks, together? Oh, why me!? How am I gonna do this, what if I screw it up, what if Hinata doesn't like me? I'm dead!'_ Naruto thought pitifully. "Um, Kakashi-sensei? Couldn't someone else take care of this mission? I mean, I don't think I'm the right guy for this one."

"Nonsense Naruto, you're perfect for this mission. Besides, everyone else will be busy that night."

"O-o-okay," Naruto replied shakily. "I'll do it." At this point, Naruto was flipping out about what he was gonna wear and how he would go through with this "mission." While he finished his ramen, Kakashi turned to the others and gave them a thumbs-up, which they returned. They knew the plan, and were ready to get it underway.

Later that night at the Hyuga mansion, Kurenai told Hinata that she was going to be seeing the fireworks with her Naruto-kun on the 4th. The Hyuga heiress' squeals of excitement could still be heard as Kurenai walked home with Asuma. She smiled inwardly, knowing that they had a lot of preparation ahead of them. But she knew it was all worth it. She couldn't wait 'till the 4th. Across town, Naruto sat on his windowsill, silently thinking of his beloved Hinata. _'What am I gonna do?"_ he thought to himself. **'Kit, you just need to be yourself and relax,"** the Kyuubi replied from within Naruto's mind. Yet while Naruto was appreciative of the Fox's encouragement, he still couldn't help but feel nervous.

* * *

**Ok, now I know you NaruHina fans wanna know what happens next, and when the song comes along. Fear not, Kung-Fu Kid 91 is always one step ahead. Please go to the next chappie so that you can give this the proper critisizm that it deserves.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss the girl Naruto!

**Ok fans, This is the chappie when Naruto and Hinata kiss, oh and the song is in here as well. Please read and review accordingly.**

* * *

**ACT 2:**

**Kiss the Girl, Naruto!**

It was Independence Day, and everyone in Konoha was tingling with excitement over the new fireworks display tonight. But Naruto Uzumaki was tingling with a different sensation, nervousness. Tonight was his "mission" with Hinata and he was dreading it, but at the same time looking forward to it. _'Why am I worried?'_ he asked himself. _'I can do this no problem! Oh, who am I kidding? If I screw this up, then Hinata may never like me! What am I gonna do?' _Little did he know that over at the Hyuga mansion, Hinata was having the same thoughts as she got ready for her night with Naruto. _'Oh, what am I going to do?'_ she thought frantically as she put her long, navy blue hair into a ponytail. _'What if something goes wrong? Then Naruto-kun will never like me!' _But as the two lovers continued to worry about tonight, their sensei's were busy setting up everything so that they would have a night to remember.

That night, Naruto picked Hinata up outside the Hyuga mansion and the two went out to the docks to find a rowboat that Jiraiya had rented for the occasion waiting for them. By the time that Naruto had rowed them to the lagoon that the sensei's had picked out, they had already set up shop and were ready to set the mood. As if by fate, an abundance of fireflies were out that night, which helped add to the romantic setting.

"Has anything happened yet Kakashi?" Kurenai softly called to the Copy Ninja, who had taken up the position of lookout on the branch of a large willow tree at the entrance to the lagoon. She was a bit concerned for Hinata's emotional state at this time.

"Nothing yet," replied Kakashi, who was observing the young couple through a pair of high-def. military grade binoculars. "Oh, look, Hinata brought a picnic basket with some instant ramen and a bunch of those Naruto-shaped rice-cakes. That's sweet."

"That's my Hinata," said Kurenai, feeling a sudden burst of pride for her student. "Well it looks like it's gonna take a while for this to get moving," retorted Kakashi. "Right now, they both look too shy to try anything."

"Alright, alright!" Jiraiya interjected. "It's painfully obvious that we need to coax them into this or they'll never get together. At this, Gai grinned creepily at the rest of the group.

"Well, it looks like it's up to me to stoke the fires of their youthful love with a romantic song!" he stated, giving the group his trademark nice guy pose. This caused the rest of them to shudder; they all knew Gai had a voice like a dying cat. But before anyone could stop him, he leapt into the tree and began to sing an off-key version of "Now I'm a Believer," causing them all to cover their ears in pain.

In the lagoon, Naruto and Hinata were covering their ears as well. "W-w-w-what is that? I-i-it sounds like s-s-something's dying," said Hinata wearily. "I don't know, but I wish somebody would put it out of its misery," replied Naruto, extremely annoyed at whatever was making that racket. Silently complying with Naruto's request, Kakashi kicked Gai out of the tree and face first into the mud. "Oops, sorry about that," the Copy Ninja lied.

"Umamamhmp, Haahfi (Yeah right, Kakashi)," replied the Taijutsu master, his face still buried in the mud. "Looks like I should takeover for Gai, seeing as he has no talent," replied Jiraiya. "No way!!" Tsunade retorted angrily. "You probably sound worse than he does! I bet ten bucks that you can't hold a tune for a mili-second up there."

"Oh really? Well I'll take that bet," said the Toad Sannin as leapt onto the willow's branch, performing his trademark Lion's Dance. "When it comes to matchmaking and romance, Jiraiya doesn't just write it, he creates it!!! Oh Yeah!!!"

Quickly performing the Summoning Jutsu, Jiraiya instructed the group of toad kids that appeared (Gammakichi among them) that they were going to be both his musicians and chorus; they complied and took up positions around the lagoon. Just as he was about to sing, Jiraiya paused for a moment to smile upon his student and his date.

"_Percussion,"_ he began as one of the toads began to pound on a hollow log like a drum. _"Strings (as the kids play a spider's web like a guitar), Winds (as the kids blow on the reeds), Words…"_

"_There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her._

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl"_

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said to his date. "I think I'm going crazy, but thought I just heard singing. Do you hear anything?" Hinata just smiled and shook her head no, though in all honesty she did hear singing; but it was so wonderful that she didn't want it to stop.

"_Yes, you want her._

_Look at her, you know you do (Naruto looks into Hinata's eyes as the fireflies congregate around the boat, showing of some of Hianta's facial features)._

_It's possible she wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask her._

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word,_

_Go on and kiss the girl. _

_Sing with me now."_

"_**Sha la la la la la (**_**Sang the toads as they were lifted into the air on an oar)**_**"**_

"_**My oh my**_

_**Look like the boy's too shy **_

_**Ain't going to kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Ain't that sad?**_

_**And it's a shame, too bad**_

_**He gonna miss the girl"**_

Amazingly the couple never noticed the toads sitting on the oars, mainly 'cause they were lost in thought about each other. At this point, Jiraiya was a bit upset with Naruto and the fact that he hadn't kissed Hinata yet. So he signaled to Gammakichi, who on cue, bumped the front of the boat just enough to cause Hinata to tumble into Naruto's lap. Realizing how close they were, they both blushed and Hinata moved back to the front of the boat.

"_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time would be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl"_

"Hey Hinata, there's something I want to tell you," began Naruto. "Y-y-yes, Naruto-kun what is it?" asked Hinata sheepishly. "F-f-for the longest time now, I've wanted to tell you that… I-I-I love you Hinata-chan," replied Naruto. "But I've never had the strength to tell you 'till now." A bit surprised by this revelation, Hinata felt herself get up and sit next to Naruto. "I love you to Naruto-kun," said Hinata without stuttering for once. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**We got the mood prepared**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl.**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

About now, the toads have encircled the rowboat and have created a makeshift water fountain. Amazingly, Naruto and Hinata still don't notice as they look into each other's eyes. Inside Naruto's consciousness, Kyuubi simply smiles with approval at this new love, knowing that it's about time Naruto had something good happen in his life.

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it, how**_

_**You want to kiss the girl.**_

_**Sha la la la la la**_

_**Float along**_

_**And listen to this song,**_

_**The song says**_

_**Kiss the girl**_

_**Sha la la la la la"**_

Naruto felt his nervousness melt away as he gazed into Hinata's eyes. Hinata was overjoyed that the boy she had a crush on ever since the Academy felt the same way towards her. Their bodies moving of their own accord, the two new lovers leaned towards each other with new found confidence

"_Do what the music says_

_You've got 'ta kiss the girl_

_You've got 'ta kiss the girl_

_You've got 'ta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl."_

As that last line was sung, Naruto and Hinata's lips connected in a romantically passionate kiss. At the same time, the fireworks started going off in the village. Needless to say the evening couldn't have been planned better if the sensei's tried. Luckily the sound of the fireworks was loud enough to drown out Gai's sobs of joy at the sight of the new couple. Seeing that his work was done, Jiraiya leapt down from the branch to grin at an awestruck Tsunade.

"I do believe that you owe me some money Tsunade," said the Toad Sannin matter-of-factly. Sighing to herself, Tsunade handed him the ten-spot she owed him, and then turned to smile at the two lovers kissing. Up in the tree, Kakashi looked down at his friends to see that Asuma and Kurenai were "taking advantage" of the romantic moment as well.

Back in the rowboat, Naruto and Hinata gazed up at the fireworks that shown brightly overhead. Naruto put his hand on his new girlfriend's shoulder and pulled her close.

"I love you so much Hinata-chan," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her long, navy blue hair.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," she replied softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Overhead, a special firework that Jiraiya had rented when off, forming a large red heart as it exploded in the night sky. _'I just love Independence Day,'_ thought Tsunade as she watched the young couple float there in the center of the lagoon, surrounded by fireflies.

**The End.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness. This being my first story, I would love for you to review this and help me to improve my skills as a writer. And now, I'll leave you with this thought… NaruHina rocks!!**


End file.
